An Old Friend and A New Love
by GreenScar1990
Summary: An old friend of Po's returns to the Valley of Peace and gives Po the encouragement he needs to finally ask out the woman of his dreams... Master Tigress. One-Shot.


**Kung Fu Panda**

**An Old Friend and a New Love**

**Valley Of Peace**

**Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop**

Mr. Ping, the elderly old goose was busy with customers at his noodle shop. It had been several months since his beloved adopted son Po the panda who was chosen as to be the legendary Dragon Warrior had defeated the deadly Tai Lung. News of Tai Lung's defeat had traveled all across China, and Mr. Ping couldn't be more happy or proud of his beloved son.

Little did he know that this news would reach the ears of an old friend, of which neither he or Po had seen in almost a decade. Mr. Ping was busy carrying empty bowels to see where he was going, causing him to run into a solid mass of muscle and bone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I could see where I was...", Mr. Ping rambled until a familiar voice silenced his rambling.

"It's okay, Mr. Ping. I was the one in the way.", Came the reply from the huge hulking figure that towered over the elderly old goose.

Mr. Ping set the dishes on a nearby table before turning his attention back to the towering figure. Standing in front of him was a large adult male gorilla, who was just slightly larger than Po and a few inches taller. The gorilla's fur was a raven black, while his skin on his face and exposed hands were a charcoal gray in color. The gorilla wore a black vest with matching black pants with some small green symbols knitted on the sides. While some may have been intimidated by the presence of this huge male gorilla, Mr. Ping did not, for he knew exactly who this individual was.

"Holku! It's so great to see the nephew of my best friend! Please, come in and have a bowel of my noodle soup!", Mr. Ping greeted, giving a brief hug to the large male ape before escorting him to a table.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping. You don't have to, for I don't want to be a bother.", Holku replied, taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Nonsense! It's the least I can do!", Mr. Ping insisted, quickly pouring a bowel of his famous noodle soup for the large ape.

"Thank you again, Mr. Ping.", Holku replied, taking the bowel and quickly devouring the delicious noodle soup before setting the empty bowel back down on the table.

"So, how's your uncle?", Mr. Ping asked.

"He's doing great. Has a shop in one of the other valleys. He said he was coming to visit you soon, and might be moving here soon. ", Holku answered, a warm smile gracing his features.

"That's wonderful. I could use someone to test me in a game of Mahjong. Your uncle was one of the few people who could actually give me a decent challenge.", Mr. Ping remarked.

"So, where's my best friend Po, Mr. Ping? I was hoping to see him again. I mean, it's been eight years since I last seen him. With all this news of the Dragon Warrior and such, I just knew I couldn't wait to come visit and see if it was true. So, where is Po? Is he still asleep or is he off getting supplies?", Holku asked, curious as to the whereabouts of his best friend.

"Po is up in the Jade Palace training with the Furious Five.", Mr. Ping informed, a proud smile gracing his bill.

"So it is true? Po's the Dragon Warrior! Never thought that my best friend would become the greatest hero in all of China... heck, maybe the greatest hero in the world. I mean, when I heard about Po defeating Tai Lung... I was just floored! Don't get me wrong, I've always believed that Po could do anything if he was determined or given motivation, but becoming the Dragon Warrior? Wow... talk about unexpected.", Holku remarked, a chuckle of amusement escaping his lips.

"I know what you mean, Holku. I had a hard time believing it myself, but I guess it's what made me all the more proud of him in the end.", Mr. Ping said with a hearty chuckle.

"Would it be okay if I went to see Po, Mr. Ping? I mean, I wouldn't want to get him into any trouble or anything. It's just I want to see my old friend and see if he changed any. I know for a fact that I've grown... A LOT... since when we last seen each other. So, would it be okay if the dropped by for a surprise visit?", Holku asked the elderly goose.

"I don't see why not. I know Po would love to see an old friend, especially one he hasn't seen in nearly a decade.", Mr. Ping answered.

"Thanks again for the excellent soup, Mr. Ping. I'll be back for more, as soon as I come back with Po. See ya soon, Mr. Ping!", Holku said, rushing off and waving farewell to the elderly old goose.

Holku eventually came to the stairs which lead to the Jade Palace. Slowly, the young silverback walked up the seemingly endless number of steps, getting closer to his destination even when it seemed to be getting no closer than the last few hundred steps. Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Holku let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion, for it seemed like he was completely drained of energy.

"I hate stairs.", Holku muttered, trying to catch his breath.

"Never would have thought that climbing to the Jade Palace would be more exhausting than traveling several valleys just to see an old friend. I know one thing... Po better be here... or I'm going to be really ticked.", Holku said to himself, walking up to the doors.

Pushing the doors open, Holku entered the courtyard, his eyes searching and scanning his surroundings for any signs of his panda friend. It was then that he heard shouts coming from one of the buildings, causing him to follow in the direction that the noises came from. Slowly walking towards one of the buildings, Holku gently listened for any further noises. It was then that he heard the familiar shout of "GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDER!", and that was all the confirmation that Holku needed as he opened the doors.

Once opening and entering past the doors, Holku found himself in the training room of the Furious Five. Much to Holku's surprise, he watched as a certain giant panda was sparring with a certain female tiger while the other members of the Furious Five watched on, seemingly unaware of his presence. Holku watched as Po traded, blocked, and exchanged blows with Tigress.

Never could the young silverback ever imagine that his oldest friend would be capable of sparring with any of the kung fu masters of China, let alone the Furious Five, but then again Po was always the one who could pull off almost anything. Holku continued to watch as Po & Tigress resumed their sparring match, both of them seemingly evenly matched. It wasn't until Po got way too cocky that Tigress managed to deliver a kick to Po's chest, sending him crashing back onto his back.

"Ouch! That had to hurt. Well, at least Po can take a hit, but then again I never knew him to give up on anything.", Holku whispered to himself, continuing to watch the scene unfold before him.

"Are you okay, Po?", Tigress asked, walking over to his side and extending her paw to the down Dragon Warrior.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks.", Po responded, grasping Tigress' paw within his own as she helped him up to his feet.

It was at that moment that Po's emerald hued eyes locked onto Tigress' own crimson colored orbs, seemingly unaware of the looks they were recieving from the other members of the Furious Five and their unexpected visitor. It was only when Holku stepped forward towards the six individuals did they take notice, with Po & Tigress still holding each others paws. The Furious Five got into their fighting stances, for it wasn't uncommon that they would have threats coming to face them instead of waiting for them. Holku knew what was going on, and the last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with the Furious Five.

"Woah! Easy there! I'm here on peaceful terms, okay?", Holku quickly stated, raising his hands.

"Alright buddy... you've got ten seconds to explain yourself or I'll go all kung fu on you!", Po warned, finally releasing Tigress paw as he got into a fighting stance.

"Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend, Po?", Holku demanded, crossing his large muscular arms over his chest as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

It was this one remark that completely stopped Po in his tracks, relaxing out of his fighting stance as he over looked the male gorilla that stood before him. The young male silverback was about four inches taller than Po, with a slightly larger muscular build and vast chest. The silverback was wearing black pants and a black vest with some emerald hued designs stitched across several areas, but what caught Po's attention was that unlike most gorilla's eyes which were a dark brown or a yellow in color, this silverback's eyes were a unique silver in color. It was then that Po finally realized who this being was that stood before him, for it was one of his oldest friends... Holku.

"Holku! Old buddy! Is it really you?", Po exclaimed in excitement.

"The one and only! It's great to see you again, old friend.", Holku replied just as Po rushed forward and embraced his friend in a powerful hug which he greatly returned.

"It's been a long time... eight years to be exact! So... how've you been? What brings you back here? How's your uncle?", Po quickly questioned, releasing his friend from his hug.

"Easy there, Po. I'll tell you everything, but shouldn't you introduce me to your friends first?", Holku suggested, glancing at the Furious Five who approached.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry... Umm... Guys meet my childhood friend, Holku. Holku meet Master Tigress, Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Mantis, and Master Viper... better known as the Furious Five!", Po introduced.

"It is a great honor to meet all of you.", Holku remarked, bowing slightly.

"Likewise.", The Furious Five replied in unison.

"So... how do you two know each other?", Viper asked, her curiosity intrigued.

"Well, we kinda grew up together. You see, most of the other kids were afraid of Holku just because he was bigger and didn't know how to control his strength. No matter how hard Holku tried, the other kids would always run away from him, even though he was being really nice. That all changed when I noticed Holku all alone one day and before we knew it, we became best friends, and everyone else pretty much accepted Holku for who he is. To this day, I still say you can't find a better friend.", Po answered, explaining the events to the Furious Five.

"Thanks, Po. You also didn't mention the fact that your father and my uncle were best friends since they were kids. It only seemed natural that we would become friends. Anyways, me and Po go a long way back. We'd used to get into all kinds of trouble! Hah! Remember the time when we ate all of your Dad's cookies?", Holku chuckled, a mischevious smirk appearing on his face.

"Do I ever! Those were some of the best cookies that I have ever eaten! Hey, remember the time we scared your uncle by dressing up as a ghost?", Po laughed, remembering the fun times the two friends shared.

"Yeah! I never seen my uncle run so fast or shout so loud in all of his life! I think all of his hair stood up and turned as silver as his back!", Holku laughed in reply, nearly dropping to his knees in laughter as he held his sides.

"Don't remind me! Please, stop! I'm gonna pee if I laugh anymore!", Po laughed, continuing to share in the laughter with his old friend.

"Ahhh, good times.", Holku remarked, finally getting control over himself.

"Yeah, good times.", Po agreed, wiping a tear from his right eye with his finger.

"Alrighty then... I guess we'll leave you two to catch up. So, um... see ya later.", Crane interjected awkwardly as he and the rest of the Furious Five began slowly walking away.

"See ya later, Po!", Monkey said as he soon began walking away.

"See you around, dude!", Mantis said, leaping up onto Monkey's shoulder.

"See you soon, Po. It was nice meet you, Holku.", Viper said, a sweet smile on her face as she slithered away.

It was Tigress who was last to approach Po, a sweet smile gracing her face as her eyes locked with the giant panda. This did not go unnoticed by Holku, who watched the scene with a keen intrest. Well, it's apparent that Po still has a major crush or fondness for Master Tigress, but then again ever since he was a teenager, Po's been in love with her.

Hmm... I wonder if Po told her? Even more interesting, if Po hasn't told Tigress about his love for her, how can I help my best friend in finding the courage to ask his life long crush out? Holku thought to himself, thinking of some ideas as how to get Po and Tigress together.

"I hope to see you soon, Po.", Tigress said, her voice soft and as sweet as the smile that graced her features.

"Yeah... I hope to see you soon... uh... too, Tigress.", Po replied, blushing slightly as he did a short bow.

Tigress responded with a short bow of her own, still keeping the sweet and gentle smile on her face as she did so. Afterwards, the female tiger walked away, leaving Po & Holku standing by themselves in the training room. Holku allowed a smirk to cross his features as he noticed how Po's eyes lingered on Master Tigress and the direction she walked off. It was all the proof that Holku needed that Po was definitely still in love with his long time crush Master Tigress. It was when Po turned his attention back to the silverback did he notice the smirk on Holku's face as he stared at the panda with a knowing and yet amused look.

"What?", Po asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as he looked at the ape that stood beside him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking, that's all.", Holku responded, keeping the smirk on his face.

"Okay... you want a tour of the Sacred Hall of Heroes?", Po asked.

"Lead the way, old friend.", Holku responded.

Po & Holku exited the training room, taking their time as they walked to their next destination. The two friends walked through the courtyard until they entered a building, thus allowing Holku to finally look up the legendary Sacred Hall of Heroes. Po was quick to point out the various items that adorned the room; from Master Rhino's battle damaged armor to the Sword of Heroes to the Invisible Trident of Destiny, all of which were impressive to say the very least. It was then that Po & Holku came to a stop at what appeared to be a decorative urn or vase of some sort, which appeared to have been shattered at one point of time.

"So what's this mystical wonder of kung fu?", Holku asked, examining the vase.

"Oh, that. Check this out! It called the Urn of Whispering Warriors, said to contain the souls of an army!", Po answered in excitement.

"Okay... one question. Why does it appear to have been shattered and then glued back together again?", Holku questioned, noticing how Po's eyes went wide for a brief moment.

"Oh... uh... about that... you see... I might have been the fault of that. Funny story really... and kinda embarassing.", Po rambled in response to his friend's question.

"You broke it, didn't you?", Holku asked, an amused smirk appearing on his face.

"No... maybe... yes... Okay, but it was an accident! It was one the day I was chosen as the Dragon Warrior! Cut me some slack!", Po nearly shouted.

"Hey, I'm not going to judge. But I kinda figured that you were the one to break it, considering that you can be a little bit clumsy every now and then. Well, at least they managed to piece it back together. Like I said, who am I to judge? I mean, if I were chosen to be the Dragon Warrior, I would have been more than a little nervous and excited myself.", Holku remarked, raising his hands in defense.

"Thanks for understanding.", Po replied as they continued the tour of the Jade Palace grounds.

"No problem. It's what friends do, dude.", Holku responded, walking beside his friend.

"So, now that I've shown you some of the palace, would you mind answering some questions?", Po asked, glancing at the silverback gorilla that walked beside him.

"Fire away, Master Po.", Holku replied, keeping his eyes in front of him.

"What brings you back to the Valley of Peace?", Po asked.

"Well, other than seeing if the news of my oldest friend becoming the Dragon Warrior were true, I thought I would come back and live here. I heard that a good blacksmith is needed, so I thought, why not just move back to the Valley of Peace. I mean, me and my uncle are some of the best blacksmiths in all of China. I could make weapons, crafts, tools... ya know, just to help others. It's what I plan to do, ya know, continue the work of my uncle.", Holku answered.

"Speaking of your uncle, how is he?", Po asked.

"He's doing great. He's also planning on moving back to the valley. I guess he misses all of his friends... that and I'm the only family he really has. I'm just glad uncle was there to teach me and help me through my life. The least I can do is help him.", Holku answered, his tone sincere and understanding.

"Well, that's good to hear. I guess you'll be making kung fu weapons and stuff for us, huh?", Po remarked, a playful smile on his face.

"If you can afford them. I only make the best and highest quality weapons, ya know.", Holku retorted.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. I mean, we got more than enough wealth to last for eternity!", Po replied with a chuckle.

"Now that you've got to ask some questions, would you mind answering some of my own?", Holku asked gently, waiting for his friend's response.

"What do you think of the Furious Five? I Mean, since you've been here training with them it must be an incredible experience.", Holku said, stating his first question.

"They're awesome! All of them are just so great. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane are some of the best pals that you could ever want; Viper is so sweet and caring; and Tigress... she's so gracful, elegant, and beautiful... she's just so perfect.", Po answered, a dazed smile coming across his features at the meer thought of the beautiful female tiger.

"Hmmm... from the way it sounds and appears, I would guess that you're in love with Master Tigress. Am I right, Po?", Holku asked, a knowing smirk on his features.

"What? Uh... no, not at all... what makes you say that? I mean, Tigress is beautiful, but that doesn't mean I love her... and I'm not saying I don't but I ain't saying I do... what I mean is... oy!", Po rambled nervously and lied unconvincingly, smacking his forehead with the palm of his right hand.

"You never were a good liar, Po. That's the problem when you're too honest for your own good.", Holku remarked with a chuckle.

"Now, you like Tigress, right?", Holku questioned.

"Yes, I guess.", Po answered in a small voice.

"You have feelings for her, and yet you haven't even asked her out yet?", Holk questioned, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"What are getting at with this?", Po demanded, his confused gaze settling on the silverback that stood beside him.

"The point I'm trying to make is that you're in love with a beautiful female, who may also feel the same way, which I am sure she does, and you have yet to ask her out. Basically, what I'm telling you to do is ask Tigress out on a date, Po!", Holku stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? Me? Ask Tigress out? I wouldn't know where to start!", Po exclaimed, fidgeting with his fingers.

"How about this. Take Tigress on a date to your dad's noodle shop? I mean, what better a place than that where you're most familiar and comfortable with?", Holku suggested.

"Well... I don't know.", Po muttered before Holku spoke once again.

"Oh, no. You're not sneaking out of this one, Po. You're going to go ask Tigress out on a date or so help me, I'll drag you to her and get things set up between you two myself. Which is it going to be, Dragon Warrior?", Holku responded, his silver hued eyes glaring at the giant panda.

"Okay! I'll ask Tigress out! Happy now?", Po exclaimed.

"Po, I just want you be with someone who will make you happy. You loved Tigress even before you became the Dragon Warrior. You, if anyone, deserves to be with someone they love... and I have a strong feeling that Tigress feels the same way about you. I would never tell you otherwise, but you just needed some motivation and a little push in the right direction, old friend.", Holku admitted sincerely, a warm smile gracing his features.

"So, this is you're way of repaying me for befriending you all those years ago?", Po asked.

"In a way, yes.", Holku answered.

"Now, shouldn't you be on your way, Master Po? You've got a beautiful female waiting for you, remember?", Holku added, a smirk appearing on his features.

"Oh, umm... yeah. I'll see ya later, Holku! Be sure to drop by as soon as you can!", Po responded, waving goodbye to his friend as he ran off to search for Master Tigress.

"Glad that worked. Now, I've got to get things set up in my new home. May luck be with you, Po.", Holku said to himself before exiting the hall of heroes, walking down the steps to the village below.

Po ran through the courtyard, searching for any signs of the Furious Five or Master Tigress. Finding nothing in the courtyard, Po rushed in through their sleeping chambers, his noisy entry causing four members of the Furious Five to come out of their rooms and look at the panda. It wasn't like Po to be searching for anything, let alone running at such speed, but for some reason this was a different case entirely. Mantis leaped up onto Monkey's shoulder, glancing at Crane & Viper before returning his attention to Po.

"What's up, Po?", Mantis asked, his curiosity intrigued.

"Oh, hey guys! Listen, you wouldn't happen to know where Tigress is, do you?", Po questioned as he looked at Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper.

"She's medatating at the Sacred Peach Tree.", Monkey informed.

"Why do you ask, Po?", Viper asked.

"I... uh... just need to talk to her is all.", Po answered in a small voice, but it was apparent that the others weren't satisfied with his answer.

"What do you want to talk to her about?", Crane probed.

"Uh... nothing. I just want to talk to her. That's all.", Po lied unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh. I think there's more to it than just a simple talk. You're hiding something, aren't you?", Viper remarked, a smile gracing her features as she stared at the panda.

"Me? Hiding something? No, not at all! Really! What would I have to hide?", Po laughed nervously.

"It's okay, Po. You can tell us.", Viper assured Po in her sweetest tone.

"It's nothing... really! I'm just going to talk to her... which I'm going to go do right now!", Po responded before sprinting off, leaving the four members of the Furious Five to look in the direction he left with curiosity.

"What do ya suppose that was all about?", Mantis wondered.

"I have no idea.", Crane remarked.

"Who can tell with Po.", Monkey chuckled.

"I think I know what's going on.", Viper whispered, an amused smile gracing her features.

Po walked quickly to his destination before slowing his pace down as he approached the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Needless to say, Po was very nervous about asking Tigress out on a date, for he really didn't have that much experienced at all when dating or females were involved. He could feel the sweat in the palms of his paws, the increased beating of his heart, and the uneasiness that settled in his stomach. He slowly peaked around the tree, and there was Tigress, sitting on the ground with her eyes closed as she medatated.

"Is someone there?", Tigress asked, turning her head and opening her eyes.

When the female tiger looked upon the form of her visitor, a sincere smile of amusement appearing across her features. If there was one person other than Master Shifu who could approach Tigress without announcing their presence to her, it would have to be Po. There was just something about the cuddly goofy yet sweet panda that always brought a smile to Tigress, and she wouldn't admit it, but she found that he was cute when he was nervous.

"Oh, it's you Po.", Tigress greeted warmly, rising to her feet.

"Yeah, it's me.", Po replied, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

"So, what brings the Dragon Warrior here to the Sacred Peach Tree?", Tigress questioned gently.

"Umm... well you see... I just wanted to talk to you.", Po answered meekly.

"Really? What about?", Tigress questioned, crossing her arms over the red vest that she worn.

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you something.", Po admitted, looking from the sky back to Tigress.

"Is that so? What were you going to ask me?", Tigress asked, walking towards Po and stopping right in front of him, leaving only about a foot of space left between them.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any plans this evening? Err... that is unless you're busy or have something else to do. You see, I was wondering if you would want to get a bowel of noodles with me. If you want to, I mean.", Po replied, biting his lower lip as he looked anywhere but into Tigress' eyes.

"Po... are you asking me out?", Tigress questioned, resting her hands on her hips.

"What? Uh... no... umm... maybe?", Po rambled on nervously.

"Yes or no, Po. Are you asking me out?", Tigress stated once again.

"Yes.", Po finally answered after a long silence, lowering his gaze.

There was silence for a few moments, but Po seemed unaware of the smile that Tigress now had on her face. Stepping forward, Tigress slowly leaned forward and dropped an affectionate kiss on Po's fuzzy cheek. This instantly got Po's attention, a blush coloring his fuzzy cheeks, his green orbs locking onto Tigress' crimson hued eyes. Never would he thought that Tigress would ever kiss him, but then again maybe she did share the same feelings for him as he did for her.

"I would love to, Po.", Tigress said in a sweet and gentle voice.

Taking Po's left paw within her right, Tigress walked beside Po as they walked away from the Sacred Peach Tree oof Heavenly Wisdom. It was on this day that things would never be the same, for this was the day when love would blossom between two kung fu masters. It was on this day that Po & Tigress would begin their relationship that would last until the end of their days and beyond.

**Author's Notes**

Just thought that I would do a simple one-shot in celebration of the upcoming film Kung Fu Panda 2 and the upcoming series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness... just for fun. I basically wanted something that was cute and at the same time humorous as well as having a bit of drama.

If you noticed, I've added my own original character in the form of a male silverback mountain gorilla named Holku (pronounced as Hall-coo), just for the sake of the story itself. Yes, if all of you readers are wondering, I do like the idea of Tigress & Po both as friends and as something more. What can I say, it just makes sense. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!

By the way, I'll have the next chapter of Shades Of Green up around this weekend, so I would like to thank all of you that have been patient with me. I know you'll love the coming chapters of that story, for it promises a lot of action, and an epic ending that'll leave you in awe!

Until then... See ya later!


End file.
